Una cálida noche,a oscuras
by Gazelle.Beacons
Summary: Este es un Lemon del OC de Haruhi-nya,una de mis lectoras y Kazemaru Ichirouta.Es mi primer lemon así que no se si estará muy bien. Advertencia:contiene lemon(lógico)


**Heyy!What happened!Aquí vengo con un one-shot de OC no es mio es de Haruhi-nya, solo me pertenece la historia.Y es mi primer Lemon así que espero que os guste.**

**Advertencia:contiene un mal intento de Lemon.**

**Antes de empezar os voy a poner la descripción física del OC para que os hagáis una idea.(Mathew:****Rubia, cabello hasta mas abajo de las caderas enrrulado, ojos verdes que cambian segun su estado de animo en grises o azules, piel muy blanca no algo palida.)**

**1:Un apagón y noche increíble.**

Una tarde en casa de y ella veían la tele y charlaban sentados en el sofá. El chico estaba allí porque los padres de Mathew y su hermano no estaban así que ella se quedaba a cargo de la casa durante un fin de semana entero y como resultado a ello, ella invitó a quedarse a dormir a Kazemaru, no era muy extraño ya que él era su novio.

-No entiendo como te puede gustar esta serie.-Decía el chico mientras señalaba la televisión donde estaban dando _"Bandolera"_**(N/T:sorry a los que le guste la serie pero a mi no me hace muxa gracia)**

-¿Por qué no?.-Contestó Mathew.

-No sé,yo no le veo la no tiene mucho sen...-Iba a decir algo cuando todas las luces de la casa se apagaron y ellos se quedaron a oscuras.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Supongo que habrá sido un apagón-

-...¿¡Y ahora que estaba en la mejor parte?!-El chico solo la miraba con una gotita al estilo anime,hasta que un idea se le pasó por la cabeza y una sonrisa pícara se le formó en el rostro mientras observaba a Mathew,la chica al verlo así solo se estremeció y pregunto algo nerviosa.

-¿Kazemaru?Me das miedo¿Qué estás pensando?.-El chico solo hizo que ella se recostara y contestó mientras sujetaba sus muñecas contra el sofá.

-En que hay varias maneras de divertirse...-Respondió el haciendo que Mathew se sonrojara al máximo.

-¿¡Kazemaru ichirouta,qué estás pensan..-No puedo continuar porque un gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir que el chico besaba su cuello y daba leves mordiscos a é reaccionó ante esto y pasó sus manos por la espalda de Kazemaru dando pequeños chico dejó el cuello de ella para dirigirse a su boca y besarla,después de unos minutos la chica rodeó el cuello del chico y el muchacho por su cintura para profundizar el beso a la vez que pasaba su lengua por el labio inferior de ésta para tomar la iniciativa,ella entre abrió los labios para dejarle paso y así empezó una batalla por quien tomaba el control,aunque claro Kazemaru salió ganando.

-Kazemaru...-Susurro ella como pudo en medio del la falta de aire se hizo presente el chico volvió al cuello de la muchacha haciendo que ella suspirara,y así fue recorriendolo lentamente hasta llegar a su oreja y susurrarle un "Te amo" para después empezar a moder su lóvulo con muchacha se sobresalto un poco al notar que el chico empezaba a bajarle la camiseta.

-¡Kazemaru,no podemos.O por lo menos no aquí!-El jóven ante esto solo la cogió en brazos al estilo princesa y la llevó hasta su habitación para repetir el mismo proceso pero esta vez, quitando por completo la camiseta de ella y empezando a bajar hasta llegar al pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica para desabrochar el susodicho y la chica cerro los ojos, hasta que sintió algo húmedo en sus pechos y a lo único que pudo atinar era a soltar gemidos, mientras el causante de ello(N/T:que potra tiene hija/:/ )lamia y daba pequeños mordiscos a sus pezones mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba el otro acabar con ese pecho,repitió el mismo proceso con el otro.Y cuando acabó volvió a los labios de esta mientras que con una mano levantó la pierna de la chica por el muslo mientras lo apretaba y con la otra desabrochaba su pantaló Mathew se percató de ello, tomó impulso y los cambio de posiciones:quedando ella arriba y el chica le quito la camiseta y la goma del cabello, para después empezar a repartir besos por todo su torso, variando algunas veces con su cuello, o boca.Y así paso un rato hasta que el jóven volvió a cambiar de posiciones y termino quitando la ropa que les quedaba a ambos.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-Pregunto inseguro el solo asintió con un pequeño "si",e Ichirouta empezó a penetrarla lentamente haciendo que ella clavara sus uñas en la espalda del muchacho, mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas.

-¡KAZEMARU!¡Duele...!-Se quejó ella.Y él la tranquilizó dándole un beso dulce en los labios y susurrandole al oído...

-Tranquila,al cabo de un rato pasará...-Y empezó a embestirla lentamente,hasta que al acabo de un rato lo único que sentía era un placer inimaginable.A medida que el chico embestía con más fuerza, la habitación se llenaba de gemidos y gritos de final una descarga eléctrica los alcanzó a ambos y los hizo gemir chico se tumbó encima de ella para poder recuperar el dos respiraban agitadamente, y al cabo de unos minutos Kazemaru salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado mientras los arropaba con una sábana y ella se abrazaba a él y se recostaba en su pecho.

-Te amo-Murmuró él en un tono solo audible para ella.

-Y yo también.-Contestó ella mientras sonreía, antes de caer en_ "los brazos de Morfeo"._

**Fin.**

**Morfeo:****En la mitología griega, Morfeo es el dios de los sueños. Según ciertas teorías antiguas, es el principal de los Oniros, los mil hijos engendrados por Hipnos (el Sueño) y Nix (la Noche, su madre)**

**Bueno este one-shot se lo dedico a Haruhi-nya.**

**Dejadme críticas,insultos,amenazas de muerte o lo preferido por mi..REVIEWS!**

**Matta ne!Gracias por leer!**


End file.
